When the Ministry's Calling
by The140Percent
Summary: Aliaga is on a task with her boss Lucius in St Petersburg, but she really doesn't know why she's needed, not until a face she recognizes shows up, and everything gets more dramatic than she expected.


There isn't much to do when your job suddenly sends you to Russia, and it wasn't how Aliaga planned to spend her weekend, but there she is, a meeting similar to so many other meetings with her department-head Lucius. A handsome man. A married man. A woman should never think like that about her married boss. It wasn't helping that their hotel rooms was next to each other. But she can't really do anything about it. Her thighs are like so many other times completely squeezed together when she thinks of him, and the contents of the tactical meeting here in Russia doesn't really say her anything. Lucius' voice in return, does the deal.  
"So what you're saying is that this agreement only goes through if we were able to meet this list of demands?"  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, that's exactly what it's about."  
"So let us consider this meeting as done. I have to discuss this with our minister."  
"We can of course understand. If it were up to me, Sir, those demands weren't on the list. Unfortunately, it is not me who decides. I'm only a small link in this case."  
Aliaga sighs. This meeting has pulled out too long. Lucius is obviously able to make that decision. They've got green light from home, but that does not mean that Mr. Constantine Gregorijus knows they are able to make the decision. Gregorijus is an interesting man in his own ways. He seems incredibly intelligent, but it doesn't really matter. She has heard a lot about the tall slender man, but not any good things. It's like he know how to deal with politics, and not many does. He seems to be someone who can manipulate with the cases, but Lucius seems to have seen those things in him. She gets up and shakes hands with Constantine Gregorijus.  
"It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Gregorijus. I am looking forward to the negotiations tomorrow morning."  
When he kisses her cheek, she is not flabbergasted, no, it reminds her of her school in France, and she kisses his back, but there is something that tells her that Lucius did not welcome it. Maybe it's just the feel of his eyes sourly boring into her back.  
"Constantine .. See you."  
The two men are obviously only the handshake, but then again, she is even most on this case as thin ginger ale in this context. She really can not see what she's doing here. This is more a case for Lucius, but apparently has something to do here.  
"Aliaga .. We will return to this. Meet me in my room at 19th That should give you time to get some dinner," said Lucius, now in English instead of French was easier for Russians to meet over, and she nods.  
"But, Lucius .. I do not understand .. Why do you need me here?"  
He looks at her, and if she has guessed it right, he does not just look at her, but sees her, and he smiles, which does not happen often.  
"You would call me discriminating if you knew why I brought you. I'll See you later."  
She for once do not to say a word before he is gone, and she claps her mouth back together while she herself mutters 'men' without understanding it, until she meets Gregorijus again in the elevator, where he nods politely to her.  
"Your boss has left you, I can see Mrs. Gellantara."  
"Miss, I have to ask. Yeah, he must have caught the Minister. Time zones, you know."  
"Miss you say? May I invite you to dinner then? This meeting has drawn out too long. If you would not mind I would like to show you a restaurant here in St. Petersburg. St. Petersburg you certainly will find enchanting . "  
When he says that she suddenly understands Lucius' words and she blushes a bit. So it is like this she will be working with the negotiations.  
"Constantine .. May I call you that? I do not know if it is a good idea. We are in the midst of these negotiations, and I'm afraid that someone will interpret it as that we two go behind the backs of our heads to move the solution. "  
"You call me what you want miss," he says with a twinkle in his eye, eyes as she would not have thought about, but now that she is invited out, she is still affected by curiosity about the man. He is not ugly. Slim, as she noticed before, stringy if you like, broad-shouldered, about one meter and eighty, which is much compared to the Russians she has seen in the last few days, and with playful brown eyes, like a puppy who just found a playmate. Not to mention the amazing cheekbones. If she wasn't so crazy about a second, he had been a good suggestion, but alas, her heart wants something else.  
"I'm very flattered. Allow me to dress first. Would you get me in front of my hotel in twenty minutes?"  
She is nervous. Perhaps it was this Lucius hoped she would do, maybe not, but she will learn more about this man who is notorious home and abroad, although domestic politics in Russia not say her a notch. Okay, Russia is no longer the Soviet Union, but seriously? No. .. She could do without the history lesson Lucius gave her before they left.  
"It will be my pleasure. I'll see you later Miss."  
When he disappears, she takes with a small flick of her wand back to her hotel room. Surprisingly, there hangs a dramatic blue dress in her chair at the table she does her makeup on, and in her head she can not find enough epithets to hurl at Lucius. This was clearly in the plan. She will, however, quickly changed, leaving her hair to fall loosely over her shoulders, and get freshened her bright red lipstick up. with a pair of black shoes and a blazer in addition to the very low-cut dress that barely goes to her mid-thigh she feels like a whore, but there is nothing to do. She walks down the stairs, and there stands Constantine, who's waiting and looking around, but she has had the pleasure of spotting him first.  
"Good evening again Constantine."  
"Ah, there you are," and once again he kisses her on the cheek before taking her arm in his, and hands her a large white fur, which makes her look somewhat surprised at him. It is the first time she is considering the man still has a few years older than Lucius. This is getting weird.  
"No I can not accept. But it's really beautiful."  
Her fingers caress the soft coat. She can not place the animal, but the hair and the length is great.

"See it as a gift from the Russian state, for the English - and it keeps you warm."  
His smile makes her persuaded, and the fur coat comes quickly on her shoulders, which she appreciates when they come out.  
"You have to know that I have to be back in an hour," she says, and hope that it can get him to come out quicker with the information that will surely come when she is clearly one of a kind.  
He looks a bit disappointed, yet the conversation between them flows when he has transferred them to the restaurant he had in mind. It is a beautiful place. Marble floors, large floor candle holders in gold leaf, but she's not easy to impress, even when they takes her coat in the cloakroom, and the young girl who receives it is not the least impressed with them.  
"Tell me, Constantine. Surely it is not only the friendship causes you invited me out?" she says as she lets her thigh, which is only covered by nylon stockings slipping out to his, fully aware of the effect she has on men.  
"Hmm .. No, I have to admit that you have caught my interest .."  
He does obviously not care that there are thirty years between them, but this is Russia. Twenty years she can grasp, but with him .. Hmm .. No. This will not be more than a little games and play on her part.  
"But," she says, and puts his hand over the table, and lets a gentle finger caress his hand. "You know that this will not work. This treaty must be done, if there should be something between us, dear."  
He nods, and she senses Lucius' presence in the back of the head. Yes, legilimensi. As long as it is only him. She closes her eyes short.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
She bites her lip, it is now it will be difficult, but it is now she really can unfold. This is what she is here for. She smiles charmingly at him and hopes that he has no sense of how devious she is right now, when her legs again slips up against his.  
"What I mean is that these negotiations must go through quickly if the two of us should have some time together while I'm in Russia. I guess it is not something serious you want, my dear Constantine. I noticed the wedding ring you put in the pocket during the meeting earlier. "  
When the ring is mentioned, she can see that she has struck a chord.  
"Then I will see that the agreement will be done. I have nothing more to say here."  
She looks at the clock and nods. There is also short time untill her meeting with Lucius.  
"God, is the time is already so many? I must go back. We have some paperwork to do. But if you have mastered your part tomorrow and the deal is done, I will look forward to the two of us can have that couple of days for ourselves while this case will be done. "  
"Miss Gellantara, I would consider this a deal then."  
She is getting hungry, and the glass of whiskey they received while they were waiting for food did not help at all. Now she's just a little bit tipsy and hungry, but can not really feel it. They politely cheek-kisses goodbye, and she's going back to the hotel. Another look at the clock says her that she do not have time to change. She yawns before she banks on Lucius' door, which he quickly opens, and she sits on a chair at the table he, unlike her has in a room that can be considered as a living room.  
"There was nothing to be arranged with the Minister, am I right?" she says, most to be sure.  
"Not when you're in the dress .."  
She looks surprised at him. He is rarely so outspoken about her attire.  
"So that's why I was here? Why could not you tell me?"  
"It's a long story. You seem at times so innocent. I'm sorry but that's how it must be. You're best when you improvise."  
"You saw how it went."  
"I only got a glimpse, Alia .."  
It is she not been called long, and she looks at him with an interest she for a short while had knocked out of her head. The coat falls down from her shoulders.  
"You're sneaky," she says, but it is as if words right now is redundant. It was not to look at the papers that he has asked her to show up, and her curiosity is at the tip. "Lucius, what is it you want? This, here, I have turned to our advantage, but you would not have needed that I showed up for that.."  
She can look at him that there is something, but not what, until she notices how her dress is much more revealing than she first thought. She has never seen her cleavage on the way it looks in mirror image from the window of his hotel room, and Lucius. There is clearly still connection to the upper head.  
"Okay, you knew there was a hidden agenda. But I wanted to ensure that you were .. Okay .."  
She looks at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Thats's not like you .. Do you have a fever?"  
She reaches for him, but he grabs her wrist, and she makes eye contact with him. His eyes shine, but it is not fever, it is lust, and she blushes. That expression she has never seen in him.  
"Lucius ..."  
She tries to pull her hand away, and then lets her hand get away.  
"Sorry .."  
"It was not just to make sure I was okay, right?"  
He shakes his head. So it seems that she has guessed right.  
"No, not just that .. I would not see you with him. He's only trouble. This man is so sinister. If you enjoy your youth and your life get away from him, understood?"  
"I only accept orders during working hours."  
"... You're at work .."  
"And if I was interested in him?"  
Lucius' gaze meets hers an something says her she hit the spot. It's all about jealousy, but he obviously can not say what is going on in his head.  
"Lucius ... I .. Hmm .."  
She looks at him, but now it is her who has lost words. She gets up, but does not even have the time to take a single step before he stands face to face with her.  
"Please, Aliaga, I don't want to see you with him .."  
"You are jealous .. You're both married .."  
She looks away from him as he caresses her forearm, and she pulls her arm away. She has long wanted this, but it is still so forbidden that it gives her goosebumps.  
"I know. Yeah. However, it is not just about my feelings."  
"And what about mine, what about them Lucius?"  
"You can not have developed feelings for him. Not so fast."  
"If I had?"  
"Then you would push me away now."  
But she did not. Even as he so stood behind her, put her hair over her shoulder as he kissed the other, and not when the dress smoke on the floor, and she just stood there in small lace underwear in front of him. Not even when he had carried her to bed, or after his clothes had gone for a walk on the floor. And not when she awoke the next morning, with tousled hair and a pounding stomachache, and discovered the blonde naked man at her side.  
"Are you awake?"  
"Mmh .."  
"Do you get breakfast delivered?"  
"It should be here .."  
She smiles at him for a time. He sounds so relaxed, and she snuggles in to his bare chest. The hair in the middle of his chest is soft against her cheek, and she looks up at him. He looks so happy right now.  
"You are beautiful .. I wish I knew that it was me you were thinking about. I had got the agreement done in a different way than sending you out with a man approaching fifty .."  
She laughs a bit of him and shakes her head.  
"It could not be done otherwise. Hmm .. What happens in Russia stays in Russia, right?"  
"Are you sure? We can continue this at home .."  
"Lucius .. Honey .. I would like to. However, isn't it too hard? You have a family?"  
With those words he gets up and sits naked to eat breakfast.  
"I'll find a way .. They do not have to know anything."  
She gets up, but takes her panties on and his shirt around her, and sits down opposite him, when her stomach growls, and she stacks fruit on her plate. There is too much sugar in the pancakes here, and both sausage and bacon are pure fat. Instead she eats an egg.  
"So you're saying I'm your mistress .."  
She wants to smile at the message, but he does not need to know how excited she really is at the turn of events. The day before returns to her consciousness. Konstantin. Well, the deal they had is kinda cancelled now. Not that she ever was going to go along with it, but he clearly had hoped.  
"Have any of your assistants received similar 'tasks'?"  
"No, you're the first. At least the first that has been loyal to the task."  
His sneaky smile says her that she is the first who has refused Konstantin.  
"I can see what they see in him. Quickly I could even have fallen in."  
Lucius coughs and she laughs at him, as this subject apparently is how you make sure that he gets food stuck in his throat.  
"If it was not because I had already fallen for you .."  
It made him look up, and one of his rare smiles come to meet her.  
"It .. I do not know what to say .. But, to return to work. You probably should sneek in to your room. I have no change of clothes for you."  
She nods. There is not much else to do. The fact that she spent the night was clearly not part of his program, and she smiles contentedly.  
"When you said that others have not completed the task .. Then it is not because it ends in your bed, right?"  
He coughs again, and she beats him lightly on the back when she has risen up and is about to go.  
"Not at all. You are .. Hmm .. I've never been .."  
"Unfaithful?"  
"Yea .."  
She kisses his cheek before she throws his shirt at his bed and takes her bra while he looks at her. It is really unbelievable that she has not seen his interest in her before now.  
"This will not be the last time.'ll See you at the meeting. Clearly the negotiations now is in order. For England."  
She winks at him. The last few days in Russia seems to get a bit of an adventure with someone who is like a blonde czar on the sheet.


End file.
